MISSING YOU IS THE EASY PART
by loneranger67
Summary: Jane is away on an enforced training course, Maura suggests they e-mail each other to pass the time. When best friends miss each other all sorts of feelings can come to the surface...and tortoises can make surprisingly good therapists. Romantic and fluffy from start to finish, this was a one shot, but * FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! *
1. Chapter 1

**This all came about because I read 'Headaches' and it left me in a crumpled heap, teary-eyed and incredibly sad, so much so that I needed some fluff to recover from it, and after an e-mail came to me with a particular phrase in it, this little story popped into my head. **

**No beta, all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**I own nothing, the characters and franchise belong to TNT and J-Tam , but the story and words are mine.**

~ 0 ~

The tapping of her fingers was even starting to annoy _her_ now. Tap tap tappety tap on the laptop sitting on her thighs. If she tapped on a different part of the machine it made quite a nice rhythmic sound - she could change the tempo, or alter the pitch, hum along to a tune in her head, but it didn't change anything- she was bored, and boredom was a killer for Detective Rizzoli.

Three days. Cavanaugh had sent her on a refresher course, as part of her ongoing training program... for three days. And this was only the first day, well, evening, and she'd lost interest already. She was also feeling uncharacteristically lonely, and wished she could just get the hell out of there and head home for drinks at The Robber with Maura.

The day itself had been 'interesting '- informative, educational, challenging even - if you were a rookie, straight from the Academy. If you were Jane Rizzoli on the other hand, a Detective who'd seen it, done it and had a steady supply of tee shirts, then it was a complete waste of her time and the Departments money. 'Refresher course my ass' she thought to herself, as she clicked on an 'Angry Bird' and pinged the elastic.

'How come when Korsak went, he got weapons training?' she said out loud as a little green pig took a direct hit, eliciting a sadistic smile from the Detective, 'and I get this fingerprinting crap', and the rest of the pigs were taken out in one fell swoop- 'level 18 complete.'

She clicked out of the game and was thinking about getting some food when a bell tinkled on her laptop, heralding the arrival of an e-mail.

'Probably more spam', she assumed, that's all she tended to get these days, but her face lit up when she saw it was actually from the Medical Examiner. 'Maura, what could she want I wonder?' She opened the mail and read on, intrigued.

" Good evening Jane, I hope you see this soon! This won't become a habit I assure you, but just this once I'm going to make a guess! I know how much you dislike being away from home, and in particular, away for training- so I'm going to guess that by now you're probably bored and at a loss for something to do.' Jane smiled and laughed at how well Maura knew her, and realised she was missing her best friend.

'So, I thought perhaps we could e-mail each other if you haven't found anything else to do. I thought about calling you, but then I'd get nothing done tonight as I brought some work home with me. I can do that and keep an eye in for an e-mail from you at the same time. So, when you're free, mail me back! Bye for now. M.'

Jane's smile grew wider as she read the e-mail, and thought what a nice idea it was. She tapped out a reply and pressed 'send'.

'Hey Maura, thanks, that's a great idea, and yes, I'm bored already! Just gonna get some food and I'll be back, don't go anywhere, I won't be long. Jane.'

At the other end of the ether Maura was busy cooking dinner for one, and fussing over Bass- she knew there was no need to cut his strawberries up for him, he wasn't a child, but it somehow gave her a sense of having someone to look after, another being to care for, and it comforted her knowing Bass relied on her- for food at least.

She also knew that she _really_ should get out more, but with Jane being away, she wouldn't enjoy going out on her own. Jane had permeated into her life so completely she felt a little bereft when she wasn't around.

She heard the 'you have mail' signal and went to read the message. 'As if I'd go anywhere Jane...silly.' she thought to herself, and went to serve up dinner. For one.

Jane grabbed her wallet and her room key and headed downstairs to find some food, and was thrilled to see that a Deluxe burger and fries was an option- what Maura didn't know wouldn't hurt her, and if she had to endure two more days of training she was damn well going to enjoy her dinner. She swigged a cool refreshing beer while she waited, and when it was ready, she took her burger and a couple more beers and headed back excitedly to her room.

She typed in between bites, the burger really was delicious, and the beauty of it was that Maura would never know- the ME was determined that Jane should at least eat some green stuff once in a while- well, not tonight Doctor Isles!

'Hey Maura, it's me! I've eaten and I'm all yours. So, first of all, exactly what type of work have you brought home with you...I know your house is clean but bringing home bodies? I think they frown on that Doctor! And second, you keep an eye OUT for mail, not in. Just saying. LOL'

She waited for a reply, knowing full well that Maura would see the funny side of it, and not see it as nit-picking. As she waited, she finished up the fries.

Maura read the message and laughed, she liked the 'I'm all yours' in particular, but didn't really register why. She quickly typed back a reply.

'Mmm...Firstly, yes they do frown on bringing bodies home with you, so I played it safe and just brought some reports instead! And can I remind you about Mr Adverb secondLY? LOL. And now we've got that out of the way, Hello Jane, how was your day? I hope you weren't so bored that you fell asleep, you have a very short attention span when it's not something your interested in- and I should know. What did you have for dinner by the way? It didn't seem to take you very long...'

Uh-oh, Jane thought to herself, how does she do that?

'I'll have you know I have a very long attention span, I just choose to use the shorter one! But I'm always paying attention when it's you with your fun facts, you know that. I like your fun facts, they're...fun! I now know more about African masks than I ever thought I would want to.

Today we covered new fingerprint testing thingy's, and I'll tell you all about it when I get home I promise, but not tonight, I'd much rather talk to you. How was your day, any new cases?'

She hoped she'd got away with not telling her about the burger, and it was true, she _would_ much rather talk to Maura, she made her happier somehow. Made her ...smile more. Just thinking about her at home, pottering around with Bass was making her smile...and miss her more. She felt a pang of sadness at the thought... 'I wish I was there with you' She shook her head, she was just being stupid... wasn't she?

Maura typed her reply, and ate her pasta as she went. She noticed no mention was made of Jane's own dinner.

' I look forward to hearing all about it, it sounds...fascinating! We had one new case, a gunshot victim, but I'm not telling you about it, I'll start the autopsy tomorrow, and you're away for two more days, and then it's the weekend, so it'll wait until Monday. Besides, I'm enjoying this, just talking to you, it's not quite the same as having you here, but it'll have to suffice won't it? And what _did_ you have for dinner Jane? Is there something I should know?'

She laughed as she hit 'send', she knew full well the Detective would much prefer junk food if she got the chance, but she was going to prise an admission out of her if she could. She'd love to be able to see her face right now, squirming as she tries to deny it...but really, she'd just love to see her beautiful face. Maura's heart skipped a beat, 'Did I just think that? Oh my.'

Jane knew the game was up, so she might as well come clean, Maura could be like a dog with a bone sometimes. She typed quickly, perhaps a little too quickly.

'Alright, yes, I had a burger and it was delicious ok? But it had pickle, and pickle is green right? Please don't judge me Maura, it's been a very long boring day and I've missed you so much' and she pressed 'send' a second before realising what she'd actually typed...'I've missed you so much'

'Oh crap, well that just sounds weird doesn't it? I've missed you so much...jeez, she's gonna think I've flipped or something... oh, well I can't _unsend_ it...and I _have_ missed her... a lot.'

She stared at the screen, half wishing the web cam worked so she could see her face, and half glad it didn't so Maura couldn't see hers.

'If I were home now we'd probably be on the couch watching a movie... no actually, watching a documentary... about the life cycle of giant snails or something... whatever, I know I'd watch it if it meant spending time with her...'

Maura looked at the message, her eyes glued to the last four words. 'What's happening here Bass? Am I...am I reading too much into this? Are we'... she gave her head a shake and looked again, the words 'I've missed you so much' in black and white, but this felt anything but black and white. 'Do we have...feelings for one another?' She gulped down a large sip of wine, and typed her message, her hands a little shaky.

There was Jane's bell again- you have mail. 'Uh oh.'

'I knew it! And yes, technically pickle is green- we'll leave it there shall we? And, you missed me? Oh, Jane, that's so sweet. And I really missed you too. I've gotten used to you coming down to see me, it's awfully quiet when you're not around...I don't think I like it. And I missed having lunch with you too, I don't know, it somehow makes the day less...ordinary. Anyway, I'm rambling, what are you doing tomorrow?'

Jane wasn't sure what she was doing now, let alone tomorrow. In fact, Jane wasn't sure of anything anymore- Maura was saying how much she missed her too. And reading between the lines it sounded like more than in just a 'best friends' kind of way.

Where had this suddenly come from? Had it always been there? Thinking about it, this was the first time in months that they had actually been apart. They spent so much time together, she hadn't really noticed that she had been slowly falling for Maura...she had romantic feelings - most definitely not 'best friend' feelings. She swigged her beer and gulped down hard. 'Uh Oh.'

She typed a reply, more thoughtfully this time, she didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet...

Maura was pacing, and Bass was getting the brunt of a very one-sided conversation- if only he knew what a wonderful listener he was.

"What does all this mean Bass? Do you think I have feelings for Jane? Oh what am I saying? I _know_ I have feelings for Jane...I know I do...I just haven't voiced them until now...well, congratulations Bass, you're the first to know!"

Maura knelt down to absently stroke Bass's shell, aware that she'd made a kind of joke...and aware that Jane was at the other end of the connection and had missed it. A strange kind of sadness swept over her in that moment- she'd acknowledged her feelings for Jane, finally admitted to herself -and her unwitting therapist- that the butterflies, and the increased heart rate she sometimes felt when she was around Jane were signs of attraction, and she suddenly felt a little sad. Not because of the situation, she could deal with that she thought, and it wasn't Jane herself making her feel sad...it was more the _lack_ of Jane, she wanted her here, needed her here...she missed her more now than before they started e-mailing. Just as she was thinking about chartering a plane she heard her 'you have mail' signal again... 'Oh Lord'

'Hey you. So, it looks like we've missed each other doesn't it? LOL. And I kind of wish you were here, well, no, actually I wish I was there, with you. I do miss you Maura, perhaps more than I should. Is that weird? That I miss my friend so much? Because I think it's weird...in a good way, but well, weird. I wonder if you miss me this much, or if it's just me and I'm being an idiot, I am good at being an idiot, and now it's me rambling...oh to hell with it...I'm gonna call you in one minute...pick up the phone Maura...please...'

And just as Maura was feeling more confused than ever, her phone burst into life, waking her from her reverie with a start. She dashed to the counter to grab the phone, taking a very un- Maura gulp of wine before answering it. Jane spoke as soon as she picked up, her husky voice sounding even deeper than usual, almost...seductive, but there was a hint of hesitancy in her tone.

'Is it weird Maura?... missing you... this much I mean...is it weird? Because I _really_ need to know it's not just me'. She felt her voice almost give way as she spoke. Maura considered the question for all of two seconds.

'No.. it isn't weird Jane...I feel the same... I miss you so much it hurts.'

She exhaled, not realising she hadn't actually been breathing since she picked up the phone. Jane's silence was deafening, and Maura was about to ask if she was still there...

Jane was deliberating the best way to approach this, she knew she was sometimes a little...reckless, a character trait that Maura had pointed out to her on more than one occasion. She knew she sometimes led with her heart, before her head had time to play catch-up. And she knew, as did Maura, that she always went with her gut, even though Maura said she'd never let her intestines rule her head. This time she would be sensible, this time she would think before she acted...

'I'm coming home Maura... we need to talk and not like this...'

There was more than a hint of need in her voice, and Maura's head was spinning as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Jane couldn't just leave the course, Cavanaugh would more than likely suspend her or worse. No. She had to talk Jane out of it. She took a deep breath and tried to remain calm...

'I'll come to you Jane, I'll get a flight overnight, I can be there in a few hours." Yes, that was a perfectly calm response.

Jane was flummoxed by this- Maura Isles, a woman who did nothing but think and analyse, who would never guess, hell, she would never even confirm a reddish-brown stain was blood, was prepared to drop everything and fly out to see her...just because they missed each other.

" Maura you can't do that, you have work and commi.." She was cut off by a very forceful Doctor, pulling rank.

" Jane, I'm the Chief Medical Examiner of The Commonwealth of Massachusetts and if I need to take a couple of personal days I can...and I will...don't fight me on this, you won't win." Maura remembered Jane once telling her she was bossy...now she understood why.

Jane didn't know what to say to that, but she knew Maura would get her own way, she always did, whether Jane liked it or not. In that moment she realised something so big, so important and so unbelievably right...

" Well, I can't argue with that can I?" The next thing she said was out of her mouth before her brain had even registered it... "I love you Maura Isles...how soon can you get here?"

And Jane could swear she could actually _hear_ Maura's smile on the other end of the line.

"In a heartbeat Jane...I love you too"

~ 0 ~

**Thanks for reading, maybe let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the second chapter, a bit of a surprise because I had it down as a one shot! But I had such a nice response I thought I'd continue it. I make no apologies for the fact that I'm a romantic at heart, and I hope you like it.**

~ 0 ~

Maura's stomach was turning somersaults. Big, acrobatic somersaults- the kind where you end with a flourish and twirl the ribbon around your head...those kind of somersaults.

At least that's what it felt like as she sat in her kitchen with a glass of wine in one hand and Jane Rizzoli in the other- metaphorically speaking of course.

"Maura.. hello...are you still there?"

The somersaults had in turn increased her heart rate to approximately one thousand beats per minute, and Maura was only vaguely aware that she was having a conversation with Jane..."Maur...talk to me...are you okay?"

There was more silence, and it was long enough for Jane to think that Maura had either _changed_ her mind... or lost it altogether.

" Three hundred and ninety nine miles" Maura blurted out, as she swallowed another sip of her wine, "as the crow flies," and she finally took a deep breath and then exhaled...slowly. She felt her heart rate drop to a more manageable five hundred beats per minute.

"Of course, I'll be flying by plane, so the calculation could be a little..._skewed_."

And with that she clicked on 'purchase flight' and let out another long breath.

Up until Maura had spoken, Jane had been worried that the doctor was about to pass out, and having heard her spouting this latest 'fun' fact, she still wasn't convinced that the ME hadn't perhaps banged her head on a cupboard door. She needed to make sure Maura was at least sure of this new development in their friendship.

"Maura, sweetie...are you alright? Because, you know, it's okay to be a little...freaked out by this...I am too..."

And indeed she was- an hour ago they had just been best friends, e-mailing each other to pass the time, and now, suddenly, they were about to embark on a possible 'romantic' relationship. As evenings went, this one had been, eventful, to say the least.

Jane thought about her next words carefully, and they were enough to almost catch in her throat.

"And, you don't really have to fly down tonight, not if you're not... ready for this..." Before the words had even left her lips she felt her heart sink- she had given Maura an out...and she already knew she'd be devastated if she took it. She closed her eyes and sighed quietly, waiting for the bomb to drop.

With her breathing coming back to normal, Maura listened to Jane's words, realising what she was trying to do- making it easy for her to back out- and she had heard the hint of resignation in Jane's tone...did Jane think Maura wasn't serious about this?

In fairness, this was all very sudden, and although in all the excitement she'd said she'd fly out immediately, the reality was...she _was_ worried. She loved Jane, this she knew, but the leap from best friends to girlfriends was a big one. She steadied herself, took a deep breath and prepared to change her life for ever...

"It's okay Jane, please don't worry... I haven't changed my mind." Jane snapped open her eyes, relief etched on her face- thank god the web cam _wasn't_ working.

"And I'm so glad it's not just me who's freaked out by all this, this is...well, life changing isn't it?" Jane nodded at the other end of the line. "Uh huh, it is." she replied.

"And we're best friends Jane, I don't want to do anything to ruin that...I don't think I could bear it if I lost you." and at that she finally succumbed to the emotion that had quietly been building, and Jane could hear Maura's sniffles- it almost broke her heart.

"Sweetie, listen to me...Maura are you listening?" Maura nodded, as Jane patiently waited for a reply...none came.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes. Sweetie, whatever happens, you need to understand something okay?"

"What's that Jane?" Maura managed to get that out between sniffles- those damned lachrymal glands really would be the death of her.

" We're in this together, just like we've always been, and whatever happens there is no way you're ever gonna lose me, I promise you... Okay? You'll always be my best friend, that'll never change." Jane wished she could leap through the screen and give her friend a hug, she could certainly do with one herself.

"Now, are you sure you can get a flight down here tonight? And what about a room, should you maybe book a room?" Jane asked, hoping that Maura had a plan, she didn't want to assume anything anymore.

In all the kafuffle, the logistics of sleeping arrangements hadn't occurred to either of them - they'd shared a bed before now of course, but only in the context of 'friends', this new development was a whole new ball game, and adept as she was at sports, Jane really didn't want to drop this particular ball.

Maura was feeling more relaxed and confident about things now, Jane's words were still flying around her brain- but just the 'in it together' part was all she needed to hear- this was _so_ the right thing to do. The relief was evident in her voice as she replied to Jane.

"Yes, I've booked a flight, it leaves just before ten, so I should be with you by... 12.30? I can get a room when I get there, I've checked and they're not fully booked." She thought about Jane's words, and how eloquent the detective could be when she put her mind to it.

"I know we'll always be best friends Jane... this is all just happening so fast it, it's come as quite a surprise... but I know if I don't come down there tonight I'll just miss you too much...I can't explain really, I just know I have to be with you...does that make sense?"

It was like Maura had camped out in Jane's heart, that was _exactly_ how she felt as well - she had to be with Maura, and as soon as possible.

"Yes...I hadn't realised until tonight how much I need you...you're like a part of me, and when you're not here, that part feels like it's missing."

She wondered what they put in that Deluxe burger- she felt high as a kite and sappy as a teenager getting ready for a first date.

"You should go and get ready, and I'll just pace the floor, I'm sure whoever's below me won't mind once I explain why." She'd actually been pacing all the time she was talking to Maura- it was a good substitute for vacuuming as a stress reliever, and she was pretty sure pacing would be preferable for the people below.

"Yes, I should go, I'll message you before I board...oh, I should e-mail Dr Pike, I'll need him to cover for me...and I should apologise to Frost and Korsak in advance." They both laughed, knowing how much the detectives loved working with Dr Pike.

"Okay, I'll see you soon, and Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"You be careful with Pike...you know where e-mailing can lead..."

~ 0 ~

This was happening...oh my god... this _is_ happening.

Somehow, between Maura's first e-mail and Jane's last they were on the verge of becoming a couple, and Jane Rizzoli, though not exactly freaking out, was at least mentally scratching her head.

How did this happen? How did Maura creep into her heart and take up residence without her realising?

After taking a cooling shower- and taking a little longer than she would normally, she was expecting a doctor to visit after all - she sat on the bed. Reading their e-mails again the, affection they had for each other was clear to see. It was ridiculous really, she thought to herself, they just missed each other- that's all it took for them to finally admit their feelings, to themselves and to each other. She made a mental note to thank Cavanaugh for sending her on this stupid refresher course. If he hadn't, or if she'd dug her heels in a bit more, none of what had happened so far would have happened at all.

Jane wasn't sure if she believed in the notion of fate or not, but in this very moment it did feel as if it was meant to be. Casey, Dean, in fact no previous lovers _ever_ made her feel this way- like her heart was too big for her chest, which of course it was because Maura was camped out in it, or if the goofy smile she could feel growing wider as she thought of Maura would ever leave her face- she wondered idly if this is what clowns feel like.

No, looking back now she knows it was always the doctor - since they'd met more than three years ago Jane hadn't really put any effort into relationships, subconsciously knowing there was someone else she was supposed to be with- Maura.

Right now she'd never felt closer to someone who was so far away, and all she wanted was to hold Maura in her arms, and let the rest of it take care of itself. What the rest was she wasn't quite sure, but this, missing Maura as much as she did... well, this was the easy part.

She got up and grabbed a beer, found her wallet and went back to the bed. She took a swig and pulled out a dog eared photograph from a hidden section of the wallet. It was of her and Maura, at one of Angela's family dinners, taken by Frankie as he tried out his fancy new camera. She'd kept it, cut it down to size, never really understanding why she did, but knowing she'd be so upset if she ever lost it. And now she understands why.

The two of them were sitting at the table in their usual seats, and Maura was looking straight at Frankie as he took the picture- she looked...well, Jane couldn't think of a word better than 'beautiful', but it didn't seem enough, so she said to herself "You look better than beautiful Maura".

She sat on the bed, beer in one hand, Maura in the other, wondering what it would be like to kiss her. This would be about the 1000th time she'd wondered what it would be like to kiss Maura, and the first time that she'd actually be able to find out - 'better late than never Rizzoli'...and the clown smile had returned.

Meanwhile, cruising at an altitude of 35,000 feet, somewhere above New York and rattling towards Washington, Maura Isles was having something of a dilemma - she was going to have to lie. Lying did not sit well with Maura, and as she looked at her laptop for inspiration, apparently it was as empty as she was- none was forthcoming.

She would to all intents and purposes be absent without leave if she failed to notify her superiors that she wouldn't be available for work for the next two days. How could she explain the situation to them without actually saying it was because she was in love with her best friend and needed to see her? It sounded ridiculous and there was no way they would accept that as reasonable grounds for absence. She needed help, she needed a skilled manipulator of the truth- she needed Jane.

She fired off an e-mail, pressed send and tried to keep calm. And tried to avoid making contact with the large, sweaty man sitting next to her, who seemed intent on getting as close as possible to the attractive Medical Examiner.

As Jane was tidying up the room for her doctor's visit, she heard the bell tinkle on her laptop. 'Well I'm popular tonight' she said to herself, as she clicked open her inbox. 'Maura? ..huh, shouldn't she be in the air by now?' She read the e-mail and laughed - she really was adorable when she was flustered.

"Hello Jane, it's me...Maura, oh, but I suppose you realised that already, you're not a detective for nothing. And I'm rambling again, I know, but I need your help! I need to tell my superiors that I'm taking a couple of days leave- what should I tell them? You know I can't lie without passing out, and I don't want the crew to have to call the passengers to see if there's a doctor on board... Jane, what should I tell them?"

Jane was picturing Maura's face as she read the mail, and she did feel for her. She thought about it for a few seconds and came up with a plan. She quickly typed out a reply and pressed 'send'.

"Hey you, first of all, who knew you could send e-mails from a plane? Well, not me, technology is a wonderful thing isn't it? SecondLY- see, Mr Adverb, just for you. Thirdly- CALM DOWN! You're not going to pass out, just breathe like we've practised before and you'll be fine...come on, do it with me, short sharp breaths...there you go, keep doing that while you read. Ok, so I have a plan... you're flying to Washington, and tomorrow afternoon I have to go to Quantico for something or other, I forget what, probably how to file in alphabetical order or something. Anyway, you can say you've been called in to consult on a case, and you could come with me. I can always swing it the Fed guys, and that way you'll be seen there, and it won't be a lie, not exactly. How does that sound? Better? And are you still breathing? Jane.x

Maura could have kissed Jane in that moment, even though she found it alarming just how easy it was for the detective to bend the truth, and she made a mental note to watch out for that in future. But, it was a plan and a plausible one at that, and if meant not having to 'out' the couple before they'd even been 'in', then it was even better.

She typed out another reply and it winged it's way through the ether and the clouds to the waiting detective.

"Thank you Jane, you're a genius and I never doubted it. I'll send it while you read this. Ooh, we're coming up over Philadelphia, won't be long now. Do you think I could I have a hug when I get to you? I think I might need one, all this has affected my equilibrium. I'll get a cab to the hotel, and I'll let you know when I'm there. I'm so excited to be seeing you Jane, and a little nervous, this is all so new, but at least it's new for both of us. I'll see you soon. M. x "

Jane was feeling nervous as well, and as Maura's plane flew ever closer, the butterflies were increasing. She replied quickly.

"Of course you'll get a hug, what did you think I was gonna do, shake your hand? LOL. I'll see you soon, and just so you know, I'm just as nervous too. Jane.x"

Jane decided not to just sit and wait, she'd have no nails left by the time Maura arrived, so she gathered up her keys and her wallet and headed out into the refreshing night air...with absolutely no idea where she'd parked her car. "Aw, crap Rizzoli."

~ 0 ~

Maura's plane touched down on time and by the time she'd gone through all the official business she was a mixed bag of nerves, excitement and mild terror.

Jane, meanwhile drove through the streets of Washington like a woman possessed. It had taken almost ten minutes to find her car and then the exit was blocked by a broken down truck and she was now weaving in and out of traffic with the lights flashing praying she got to the airport in time. "Ten minutes...ten minutes late...come on...move!"

Maura was ready - this was it, she was on her way to see Jane, the love of her life. She almost laughed at the memory of telling Jane that Ian had once been that, realising now that she hadn't been _in_ love with him at all.

She didn't feel guilty about letting him think she was - he used her when he needed her and then disappeared - but she did feel guilty about not being honest with her best friend, especially the 'actually it's you I love' part. She knew now that it was true even then... but she'd been lying to herself as well as Jane.

She made her way out of the terminal in search of a cab, and noticed there was a queue even at this time of night- she'd just have to wait a little longer to see Jane, her new 'girlfriend'. She blushed a little at the word, and felt like a giddy teenager.

Maura was next in line for a cab when she heard sirens and saw flashing lights heading her way- she wondered if there was a problem in the terminal. The car pulled up in front in front of the building and mounted the kerb, and when the driver leaped out Maura nearly screamed in surprise. There was Jane, tall, poised and breathtaking... and here just for her. She smiled and shook her head as Jane walked towards her, almost with a swagger, and said in her most sultry tone, "Evening Ma'am...need a ride?"

All she needed was the horse and a cowboy hat and they could have ridden off into the sunset together, but the unmarked would suffice.

Maura's eyes met Jane's as they took the last few steps, not blinking for a second. "You came" was all she could say as she almost fell into the arms of her detective. Maura held on, not wanting to let Jane go, not now they'd finally been reunited.

"Of course I came, wild horses wouldn't have stopped me...although a broken down truck tried," She took Maura's arms and looked into her eyes again... "I've missed you so much" she said quietly... but now at least I can finally do this..." and she gently lifted her chin and brought her lips to Maura's. They melted into each other as they kissed tenderly, feeling their way, and any nerves or awkwardness or mild terror were gone in that one moment.

It was like cherries and honey and mint and it was perfect. It was like coming home after the Prom and kissing on the porch, it was like losing yourself and finding yourself all at the same time. They finally broke away with a start when a cab driver honked his horn for Jane to move her car.

Maura took Jane's hand and they walked to the unmarked, Jane holding the door, her hand at the small of Maura's back just like always.

As they pulled away from the terminal, Maura could still feel the tingle on her lips where Jane's had been a minute before, and she had a question.

"I thought it was wonderful, but how was our first kiss for you Jane?"

Jane smiled and turned to the love of her life- she wasn't sure if it was enough but it was all that made sense right now.

"It was just like you Maura...it was better than beautiful."

**Who says romance is dead? Hope you liked it, maybe tell me what you think...a third chapter will be up soon..just for you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a lot of requests to add a third chapter, so here it is. It's unashamedly romantic, and I don't care! I've loved this story all along, and it's my favourite so far. This will be the conclusion to the story though, I have to concentrate on In Vitro we Trust from now on, if you've not read it, give it a go...it could, at a stretch be a sort of sequel to this I suppose. I did make some changes to the first two chapters of this story, and it's been a while since it was published, so maybe re-read those first to remind you...anyway, as usual I own nothing to do with Rizzoli and Isles but the words and this story...**

"So, what should we do now Maur?" Jane looked across at a very smiley looking Medical Examiner. "Have you eaten? 'Cause we could get you something to eat...or a drink maybe, there's a decent bar at the hotel...or we could go see a movie...no, wait what time is it?" She checked her watch - it was twenty past one in the morning, and for all her swaggering bravado at the airport, now that they were alone in the car, nerves were beginning to take hold of Detective Rizzoli.

She chewed the inside of her cheek and looked across at Maura again.

"Oh crap, sorry Maur, I guess I didn't realise what time it was...um, should we go straight to the hotel and make sure they have a room, you did say they had rooms didn't you?"

At this point she just wished she could stop talking, but her mouth seemed to be jammed on auto pilot. The thought of any possible 'awkward silence' was filling her with mild panic, and she gamely tried to pre-empt the silence instead - much to Maura's rather sadistic amusement.

If she was honest, it was comforting to know that Jane wasn't always as cool as she liked people to think. Tonight's events had obviously been a revelation, of course they had - it wasn't every day you told your best friend you'd fallen in love with them, and as Jane flapped and floundered like a fish out of water, Maura decided to put her best friend out of her misery.

"It's alright Jane...I booked a room while I was queuing at the airport, and I think it's a little late for a movie now." She laughed quietly as Jane nervously glanced her way again, and she took Jane's hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze of encouragement. "Let's go to the hotel and get settled in, maybe have a nightcap...and just talk." The unusually anxious detective seemed to relax a little at this suggestion, and she smiled and squeezed Maura's hand in acknowledgement. " Okay, that sounds like a plan, and I could do with a drink if I'm honest...a large one."

She let out an almost unnoticeable sigh of relief as she spotted the approach to the hotel. " Nearly there Maur."

Maura could understand Jane's anxiety, she herself had a small wobble when they talked on the phone earlier. But having just flown all the way from Boston, she wasn't going to let the detective's apparent cold feet, or stage fright or whatever it was get the better of her. When they'd pulled into the car park of the hotel, Maura unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to Jane - she didn't want her friend to think she had to start babbling on again - that would more arduous than silence - all she needed was some gentle reassurance.

"If I said you were a wonderful kisser, would it help you relax at all?" she asked, still clutching Jane's hand in hers. She sensed a slight shift in Jane's demeanour - ah, the Italians and their pride.

" A little...maybe." she said, with a sheepish smile and she unbuckled her seatbelt. "I'm sorry Maur, I guess it's my turn to freak out, I just...I don't know what to say...I just had the best kiss in the world, and it was with my best friend...it's gonna take a while to get my head around it that's all." They sat and looked at each other, neither woman quite sure how to proceed, until Maura blinked first.

" Best kiss in the world huh?" she asked, with more than a hint of pride. Jane nodded and her dark eyes were as wide as saucers. "Uh huh, in the world..._ever_...oh it was some kiss Maur... wait, were you not the other... kissee? Or did I just imagine it?" Maura let out a laugh so loud it made Jane jump. "Kissee? Jane there is no such word as kissee... I was the other _participant_ yes, and I concur...it really was a great kiss." Maura almost shivered at the memory - as kisses went it fell somewhere between Scarlett and Rhett and Bogart and Bacall - she could still feel her lips tingling even now.

"And great as it was, there's no pressure to repeat it straight away." She felt that they both needed some time to adjust to the new dynamic tonight's events had brought to their relationship. "I don't expect to jump straight into bed with you and for us to make mad passionate love...we need to take it slowly and let it all sink in... kissing your best friend does have a tendency to change things." They both laughed as Maura's composure brought some much needed calmness to the proceedings. "so please don't worry, tonight we can just talk...and try to get some sleep!"

She tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn, but she was obviously tired, so they headed to the hotel - Jane's natural chivalry meaning she carried Maura's overnight bag; a bag that Jane would find big enough for a whole week.

"You know we're only staying for a couple of days don't you? What have you got in here?" Jane pretended to struggle to lift the bag a few times for effect.

"Have you been bringing more work home again? 'Cause if there's a body in here I really don't want the hassle of arresting you." Maura laughed at the faces Jane was pulling, glad that their friendship was as strong as ever, but very much aware that they were heading into 'girlfriend' territory.

" Well I didn't know what we might do while we're here, so I thought I'd bring a few..." Jane interrupted her with raised eyebrows and an exasperated tone. "A few?!.. Maur, you brought more clothes for two days than I have in my wardrobe... a few?...honestly!..." She smirked at Maura and took her arm in hers. "It's a good job I love you Doctor, or we may have to have to words..." As they reached the hotel lobby, Maura held them back and looked earnestly at Jane.

" You know I like to be prepared for anything Jane, but I have to admit I wasn't prepared for this...I may have got a little carried away in all the excitement." Jane's eyebrows headed north again- "You think?" but she let Maura continue.

"I just want you to know, I have no regrets about this...I love you, and I just want to be with you, but we'll take it slowly, one day at a time...okay?" Jane nodded and closed the gap between them, bringing her arms around the doctor, holding her close enough to feel the heartbeat that betrayed her apparent calmness. She breathed in the exquisite scent that was Maura; that rare and indefinable 'something' that could easily become addictive if it was used carelessly... and Jane was no stranger to carelessness.

" One day at a time sounds perfect Maur...come on, let's get you settled in."

~ 0 ~

**One month later...**

"Okay Jo, where have you hidden it?" Jo Friday was asleep on the couch when she heard her name and looked up at Jane. "C'mon dog where's your lead? I know I put it down somewhere..." Jo jumped off the couch as if to help look for the errant lead, only to reveal that she'd been sleeping on it. "You know, if you don't want to go out you only have to say...c'mon, I'm running late, and you know how Maura is about being late..."

~ 0 ~

In the month that had passed since that November night when Maura had flown out to see Jane in Washington, their new relationship had progressed steadily. From the very first day they'd met, the special connection that bonded them had slowly been built upon; layer upon layer had been added, and it was that intense closeness that now fuelled their romantic attachment.

Maura almost had to drag a reluctant Jane to Quantico- it was after all the reason the ME had given for having to leave Boston so suddenly. The FBI Headquarters would usually have held more appeal to the detective, but there was something, or rather _someone_ with far more allure mooching in their Forensic Pathology Dept. Jane spent the entire time she was supposed to be learning about new ways of checking for DNA daydreaming and wondering what Maura was doing...it was a wonder she wasn't told off by the tutor for staring out of the window.

The first few days had been understandably awkward- neither of them were quite sure how to cross those unseen lines that would take them to more than 'just good friends' - do we hold hands in public? What do we call each other - partner or girlfriend? When we kiss should I still feel like a clumsy teenager embarking on my first great romance?

And most awkward of all were those embarrassing moments when hands would unconsciously begin to wander - both women _wanted_ to explore each other, their feelings for each other had long passed the purely platonic - they just had to get over the fact it was their _female_ best friend they were aroused by. In some ways it was no different to kissing a man, just softer, with no facial hair - but in others it was a minefield of unknown boundaries and how far was deemed acceptable.

All these small dilemmas were flying around in a tornado of emotion and curiosity, but once the winds of change had died down, slowly it all began to fit into place. When they sat Angela down around two weeks later to nervously tell her that they were now dating, Angela gave an award winning performance of shock and surprise...and then roared with laughter as she informed them they'd actually been dating for the last three years- all telling her was doing was making it official.

"Maura, you could do a lot worse than my Janie, I know she thinks the world of you, just as I do, and she'll never let you down...and Jane, she's a Doctor, listen to her when she say's you need to slow down...do all that and you'll be set for life...now c'mere you two, give me a group hug."

And that was how Jane and Maura came out ...no dramas, no yelling, just acceptance of something that everyone had wished for anyway. It was the same at work, with Korsak and Frost cleaning up nicely in the department sweepstake.

Even Maura's mother Constance wasn't altogether surprised - her daughter's main topic of conversation (when they occasionally spoke to each other) was the gallant Detective, who always seemed to be at Maura's side. She had a soft spot for Jane, knowing that the kind of loyalty and protection she showed her daughter was a rare commodity that should be held on to, and treasured.

Now that they were officially a couple, they went on proper dates, where they could enjoy the feeling of openly flirting with each other over dinner or at a movie. Before Washington, when they were just 'friends', they'd flirted outrageously with each other without realising that's what it was - in fact unbeknownst to either of them they'd been enjoying full on eye-sex for the past three years. Now, with the barriers down they'd been given the go ahead and suddenly it was okay to touch, it was okay to feel...and it was more than okay to want.

~ 0 ~

It was now Christmas Eve and the snow that had been steadily falling for the last two weeks had all but disappeared - a white Christmas was looking more and more unlikely. Jane was trying to speed Jo Friday up on their walk, but the little dog had other ideas, stopping at every tree and lamp post to do her business. "C'mon Jo, I know it's cold but do you need to pee this much?" she pleaded, mindful of the time. She was supposed to be calling for Maura at 7.15 and she still needed to shower and change.

"Right, that's it, if there's anything left in you Ma can take you out later, come on, it's time to go." and Jo was unceremoniously yanked away from her new favourite tree in mid flow.

Jane had it all planned - their first Christmas as a couple was underway, and it would also be their one-month anniversary. She wanted tonight to be special for Maura, who had said that past Christmas's had often been less than memorable - apart from the one's spent with the Rizzoli's.

This time it would be just the two of them, and then a family dinner at Maura's house tomorrow night, that everyone would be helping with. Until then, Jane would have her girlfriend all to herself, and she planned to make tonight, as well as Christmas, memorable in every way possible.

~ 0 ~

Meanwhile, at Beacon Hill, Maura was trying to decide what to wear- Jane had told her to dress for the weather - which currently was hovering around freezing - and that food and drinks had all been taken care of. Deciding to play it safe she pulled on jeans and a cashmere sweater with a warm vest underneath, and thick socks in furry lined boots. Looking in the mirror she wasn't happy with the finished ensemble and changed into something else. Finally, several changes later she went back to the first outfit she'd picked and went with that. Dressing for Jane had become something of a mission for Maura. She knew fashion, and she knew how to dress well, but now she was also dressing for Jane, and she liked to look the best she possibly could when they went out together. She applied the finishing touches to her make up, walked into the spray of Jane's favourite perfume, and gave Bass some food.

" There you go boy, I'm going out with Jane tonight and we may be home late, but you'll have Jo for company...I know she's excitable but she's a Rizzoli... they're all excitable." Bass popped his head out to grab some greens. " How do I look?" Maura asked, as the tortoise popped his head back in. "Mmm, that good hey?"

~ 0 ~

With some driving skills that would have had Maura clinging on to her seat, Jane arrived at 7.10, and after a pit stop at her Mothers she rang the bell at Maura's at exactly 7.15.

"Wow!" Jane was almost speechless. "Maura, you look...beautiful. How do you make jeans and a sweater look so damned good?" she asked her smiling girlfriend, who just patted down her sweater and said innocently, " What, this old thing? Oh, I just threw it all on and hoped for the best...come in Jane, it's freezing out there." Jane kissed Maura on the cheek and walked in. Jo Friday scurried inside and headed straight to Bass, yapping playfully at his head end. Bass resolutely stayed in his shell until the noise had died down, then popped out long enough for Jo to Eskimo kiss him, and went back in. Jo eventually flopped onto the couch, unlikely to move for the rest of the night.

"You look lovely Jane, are those jeans new?" she asked as she put her coat on. " They look fabulous, you really do have amazing legs you know." Jane smiled at the compliment, glad that Maura had noticed the new jeans. " What, these old things?...nah, just threw 'em on and hoped for the best!" she replied, mimicking Maura's tone and laughing. "Are you ready to go, I've left the engine running to keep the car warm, it's a cold one tonight. Do you have a hat? I think you'll need it" Maura rummaged in her bag and pulled out a designer cashmere beanie.

" I do, and I'm ready...but I still don't know where we're going." she said with some frustration. Jane took her arm and led her out, her hand at the small of Maura's back as always.

" All in good time Maur, all in good time...but I think you'll like it."

~ 0 ~

As they approached the enormous park and Maura finally realised where they were, she let out a small squeal of delight. Driving further in, they found a parking spot close to the centre and Jane shut off the engine. She just watched as Maura's face was illuminated by the moonlight, her eyes sparkling as they caught the tree lights.

"Oh Jane, it's so beautiful, what made you think of here?" Jane was lost in Maura's eyes and it took a few seconds to register that she'd spoken.

"Huh?...oh,...I remember you once said you'd love to go ice skating, and I figured what better night than Christmas Eve? I'm sorry I couldn't lay on any snow, but we do have hot food and coffee...courtesy of Ma." She leaned across to put her long arm around her girlfriend. " So you like it then?" Maura turned and kissed Jane- a long, languid kiss that said everything and left Jane glad she was sitting down, her knees might well have given way.

"I love it Jane...and I love you...thank you for this, it's going to be wonderful."

The Back Bay area was home to Boston Common and The Commonwealth Mall, as well as the public gardens...and the famous Frog Pond. In winter the pond was completely frozen over and used for ice skating, something Maura had never done in all her time in Boston.

As they strolled around the gardens, watching other couples and families enjoying their Christmas Eve, they talked and laughed, completely lost in each other. This was how they'd imagined love should be, strolling hand in hand, talking or not talking - it didn't matter, they were just happy to be together. They stood and watched the old carousel, lit up like a Christmas tree, they took in the Mall with it's tree lined avenue, each tree covered in white lights and it felt like walking through a dream of Christmas's gone by.

As if to complete the chocolate box image, it suddenly started to snow, lightly at first but it gradually became heavier - and it looked like it would be a white Christmas after all.

They stopped at the pond, with Jane telling Maura to stay there as she ran back to the car...

~ 0 ~

A few minutes passed, and while she waited impatiently, very glad she wore the hat, Maura wondered what Jane might be up to, though with Jane as a girlfriend she was constantly surprised...

Suddenly she could hear the clippetty clop of horses hooves and she turned to see Jane in the back of a horse drawn carriage.

" Need a ride Ma'am?" she asked, and if it was possible to have a swagger in her voice, she did. She had recreated the scene at the airport when Jane had broken every driving code to meet Maura in Washington... Maura thought this was the second most romantic thing Jane had ever done.

"Jane Rizzoli, you are the most amazing...most _breathtaking_ woman I know...I'd be delighted to ride with you." and Jane held out her hand as the driver helped her into the cab.

"Good" Jane said once Maura was safely in. "Because if you'd seen the way I almost fell into this damn contraption, the last thing you'd have called me would be breathtaking..."

The carriage took them back around the park and down the tree lined Mall, and as they rode they hungrily tucked in to Angela's food. The flask of coffee was an added bonus on such a chilly night, but as they snuggled under a blanket they felt anything but cold.

Eventually the ride brought them to the Frog Pond and Maura alighted first, followed by Jane, who, again, showed her spectacular lack of elegance, this time in stepping _out_ of a carriage. She caught her heel on the step and lurched forward, but Maura managed to catch her before she fell head first onto the edge of the ice. They stayed in each others arms, the closeness they craved warming them through.

"I believe the idea is to put skates on _before_ you head onto the ice Jane...are you okay?" she joked as Jane adjusted her jacket.

"I'm fine Maur... just remind me not to try and get in one of those for a while would you? Damn things a death trap...anyway, do you wanna round the evening off with some skating?" she asked excitedly. "We can hire the skates as I didn't have any to bring." Maura considered the question - she'd had such a wonderful evening so far.

"Do you mind if we don't?" she asked, and Jane couldn't hide her disappointment. " No, we don't have to...but why? Aren't you having a good time?" She'd been so sure Maura would like the idea of ice skating.

"I'm having a _wonderful_ time Jane, it's been the most romantic evening I think I've ever had...you even managed to bring the snow, but it's Christmas tomorrow...and I think I'd like us to go home so I can give you one of your presents...a little earlier than planned." She whispered something into Jane's ear, and it was enough to make the detective blush slightly.

"Ah, I see...well... when you put it like that, who am I to refuse a doctor? Let's go home Maur...Happy Anniversary...and Merry Christmas."

~ 0 ~

They stood by the ice and kissed, not caring who saw them, not even aware of anyone else existing. It was just them - Jane and Maura. They would soon cross that unseen line, the last barrier would be broken through and the ultimate expression of their love would be more beautiful than they had ever imagined.

They had come full circle, and although they would see testing times, and face a few bumps in the road, they would do it together. But as for just loving each other, well...that would be the easy part.

_**End**_

**~ 0 ~**

**I really hoped you liked it, as I wrote it I imagined I was there...I'd love to know your thoughts.**


End file.
